bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelliel's Past
|image = |kanji = ネリエルの過去 |romaji = Nerieru no kako |episodenumber = 194 |chapters = Chapter 294, Chapter 295 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror |nextepisode = The Ultimate Union! Pesche's Seriousness |japair = November 11, 2008 |engair = March 6, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Nelliel's Past is the one-hundred ninety-fourth episode of the Bleach anime. Nnoitra Gilga recalls his past with Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Summary Dondochakka Birstanne emerges from the remains of Szayelaporro Granz's lair and attempts to free Pesche Guatiche, who is beneath the rubble. Unable to free Pesche, Dondochakka sits down to take a rest and remarks how Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida are being easily overpowered by Szayelaporro. Dondochakka then states that Szayelaporro's Resurrección looks like Udon noodles. Pesche agrees and states that Szayelaporro's attack should be called “the Szayelaporro Udon.” Dondochakka says that the name is lame. Pesche gets annoyed and tells Dondochakka that he should not have brought it up and demands Dondochakka to free him. Dondochakka successfully removes Pesche from the rubble, which leads to Dondochakka rolling down large amounts of rubble. Pesche states that both he and Dondochakka can’t waste anymore time. Meanwhile, the fight between Nnoitra and Nelliel continues. Still heavily injured, Ichigo Kurosaki attempts to get up and assist Nel. Orihime Inoue tries to persuade Ichigo to stay still, but Ichigo insists that he must help Nel. Suddenly, Nnoitra's Fracción Tesra Lindocruz appears and kicks Ichigo away and captures Orihime. Tesra demands Orihime to not move and get in Nnoitra's way. He further states that Nel is an obstacle that must be defeated by Nnoitra only. Nnoitra recalls how when Nel was still a member of the Espada, he regularly fought with her, and would usually be easily dispatched by her. In one session, Nnoitra demanded that she continue the fight until one of them died, and Nel refuses. She states that since they had evolved from Humans, to Hollows, and eventually Arrancar, they had regained their sanity and reasoning. She continues, saying that in order to fight, you must have a purpose, something which Nnoitra lacked. Nel states that she had no purpose to fight Nnoitra; therefore, there is no reason for her to kill him. Nnoitra rebuts and states that his reason for fighting Nel is because he loathes and despises her. Nel sighs, and tells Nnoitra that it is not a good reason, and states that it is instinct. She calls Nnoitra a “beast,” and further states that she does not recognize Nnoitra as a warrior, and she does not wish to feel guilty from killing someone who isn't even a warrior. Nel then leaves and a disgruntled Nnoitra curses her. Tesra appears and tries to assist Nnoitra. This angers Nnoitra and he nearly kills his Fracción. Nnoitra tells Tesra not to get friendly with him, and to not act like he is his equal. Tesra asks why Nnoitra is determined to defeat Nelliel, and asks why Nnoitra has not pursued other Espada. Nnoitra states that he hates Nelliel, and it is unacceptable for a woman to defeat a man in battle. Back in the present, both Nnoitra and Nel continue to spar, which eventually leads to a blade lock. While their blades are locked, Nnoitra taunts Nel about what she had said to him in the past, and replies “how does it feel to be killed by a lowly beast!” Their blades eventually separate, and Nel is pushed back. Nel begins to remember the day her life changed forever. In another flashback, Nel looks for her two Fracción, Dondochakka Birstanne and Pesche Guatiche. She calls out to them, saying that it is dinnertime. Hungry and unable to find her friends, Nel walks outside, where she encounters Nnoitra waiting for her. Nel, somewhat annoyed, states “not you again”. Nnoitra asks her if she is “looking for someone”. Nel tells Nnoitra that it is none of his business and begins to walk away. Nel stops and tells Nnoitra that carrying his weapon out in the open is an empty threat, and if he wants to be more of a threat, he should hide his weapon from sight. Nel continues to walk away, when suddenly an explosion occurs behind her. Nel quickly jumps out of the way, only to find in the clearing dust her Fracción severely injured from having their masks forcibly removed. Pesche apologizes to Nel for failing her. Horrified, Nel calls Nnoitra “a monster” and the two Espada begin to clash. Nnoitra states that Nel has a more-than-good-enough reason to fight him. She replies that it is not a reason to fight to the death. Surprised, Nnoitra is confused about why nearly killing Nel's subordinates isn't a good enough reason for her to fight him. Nel states what Nnoitra did was wrong, and declares that he will pay for what he has done. Nel begins to overpower Nnoitra, and eventually kicks him through a wall, which sends him crashing into the sand. Nnoitra recovers, only to be attacked from above. Nnoitra quickly jumps out of the way, and begins to parry Nel's attacks. Nnoitra is pushed back by Nel's attacks and the two eventually move into a tiled area. Unbeknownst to Nel, she activates a trap set for her by Szayelaporro Granz. Nnoitra jumps above Nel in what appears to be an attempt for an attack from behind. Nel tells Nnoitra that his attempt was too slow, and goes in for the finishing blow. Nel cuts through the Nnoitra illusion only to realize that it was a trap. Nnoitra then attacks her from behind and shatters a part of her mask. Nel then falls to the ground defeated. Later, Nnoitra drags Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka in a burlap sack to the roof of Las Noches. Nnoitra talks to the unconscious Nel and states that the whole point of a battle is to win at all costs. He also states that fighting doesn't require a good reason, and that it is not logical. Nnoitra further insults Nel about her philosophies and states that she makes him sick. Nnoitra then notices Szayelaporro Granz standing behind him. Nnoitra tells Szayelaporro that his services are no longer needed and demands that he leave. Szayelaporro asks why Nnoitra is giving him “the cold shoulder”, believing they were allies. Nnoitra replies that he doesn't remember them joining forces and states that he merely took advantage of Szayelaporro. Szayelaporro states that their partnership was formed by Nnoitra's desire to defeat Nel, and for him to have a test subject for his new device. Nnoitra tells him that he is too philosophical in his speeches and that he makes him want to vomit. Nnoitra then throws his defeated opponents off the roof of Las Noches into the outskirts of Hueco Mundo. While watching his opponents fall to the ground, in his inner thoughts, Nnoitra states that it was never power that divided both him and Nel, rather it was experience. Nnoitra promises that before Nel's wound heals and she returns to Las Noches, he will have surpassed her. Nnoitra commands Szayelaporro to leave with him. Szayelaporro states that Nnoitra doesn't have the right to give him orders. Nnoitra states that Szayelaporro isn't even an Espada, and that he should follow his orders. Szayelaporro states while that may be true, he reminds Nnoitra that the only reason why he was able to defeat Nel was because of his device, and that he should have some respect. Nnoitra begins to walk away, when a strange pink glow appears behind him. Nnoitra rushes back to the edge of the roof, and looks down below at the pink glow surrounding Nel. Nnoitra states that it is Reiatsu, and the pink energy begins to dissipate, revealing a shrunken Nel. Nnoitra is shocked with the result, and Szayelaporro surmises that her new form is the result of Reiatsu leaking from her cracked mask, which in turn, caused her soul to shrink. Nnoitra laughs, and states that he doesn't care how it’s happening, and begins to mock Nel, stating that her new body “suits her perfectly,” and continues to laugh. Nnoitra says that the turn of events means that he and Nel will never spar again, which he states is really a shame. Nnoitra and Szayelaporro walk back into Las Noches. When Nel finally regains consciousness, she has no idea where she is. Nel notices Pesche and Dondochakka and asks them who they are. Pesche and Dondochakka realize that Nnoitra's blow to Nel's head has caused her to forget everything about her life. Nel tells “the strangers” that her head hurts, and Dondochakka is almost at loss for words. Pesche tells Dondochakka to be quiet, and tells him that their master Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck is dead. Pesche states that with her mask destroyed, her memories erased, and her powers lost, that the person they knew no longer exists. However, Pesche declares that they must protect the new Nel with their lives. Back in the present, Pesche looks on to a heavily injured Renji as Szayelaporro tells Renji that he has taken him down several times, and that he should stay down. Renji then charges Szayelaporro, which results in Szayelaporro breaking Renji's left Achilles tendon. Renji is brought to the ground, and Szayelaporro tries to decide what organs to destroy next. Szayelaporro tells Renji not to move a muscle, and he destroys another body part. Renji screams in extreme pain and Szayelaporro tells him to stay still. Suddenly, Pesche attacks Szayelaporro with his Infinite Slick, which causes Szayelaporro to drop the two dolls, and Pesche quickly snatches them. Dondochakka brings out Bawabawa from his mouth, allowing Pesche to jump on top of him. Uryū asks him why Bawabawa came out of his mouth and Pesche explains that he's one of the combat insect spirits that Dondochakka keeps in his body, but they never told Nel because of the possibility that her memories would return. He explains that they didn't want her memories to return because then she would be forced into combat again, but because she has regained her will to fight, they decided that they would assist her in any way they can. Pesche then tells Szayelaporro that they don't have time to deal with him and he gets ready for battle. Meanwhile, Nnoitra and Nel continue their fight. Nel is pushed back and nearly trips. Nel then kicks his Zanpakutō away as Nnoitra goads her, telling her to surrender. Nel states that it is a pity, as it will be difficult to transform again after only just returning to her original form. She then begins to release her Resurrección. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu enters Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's room only for his lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto, to drop her and quiet her, telling her that her "captain is taking a nap right now". Isane wonders if Hitsugaya sleeps at this hour and figures it out as that old saying "Children who sleep well, grow well." and then compares her height with others' (Rangiku and Hitsugaya): Hitsugaya's is 133 centimeters, Rangiku's is 172 centimeters while Isane's is 187 and then says "starting today, she's never sleeping again". Characters in order of appearance #Dondochakka Birstanne #Pesche Guatiche #Szayelaporro Granz #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck #Nnoitra Gilga #Ichigo Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tesra Lindocruz #Renji Abarai #Uryū Ishida #Bawabawa Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki & Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques used * * * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección: * Navigation Category:Episodes